danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
International Jewish Cemetery Project
ארגון International Association of Jewish Genealogical Societies אשר הקים עד כה את מאגר אילנות היוחסין של העם היהודי הקים מאגר מידע על בתי קברות יהודים בעולם - International Jewish Cemetery Project על מנת להשלים את המידע הם מבקשים לפנות בכתובת הבאה - הקש וצפה. המאגר כולל: אפריקה ב-65 ערים בתי קברות. מהם: מרוקו - 39, דרום אפריקה - 20, לוב -14 ומצרים -13. למשל על אלכסנדריה נכתב: ALEXANDRIA article about the Jewish Community that was established some 2,300 years ago and once numbered 80,000. "Jews have been an integral part of Alexandria's history ever since the port city was founded by Alexander the Great in 332BC." Today, the Jewish population is 18. 2009 •CHATBY: •El Shatby Cimetière : walled and largely escaped vandalism. video2009 •Cimetière Juif N° 2 à Chatby: walled and largely escaped vandalism. Video. 2009 •Cimetière de Mazarita à Alexandrie Mazarita (sometimes called Chatby 1 Cemetery). walled and largely escaped vandalism. video. 2009 Last Updated on Sunday, 23 August 2009 16:24 IAJGS International Jewish Cemetery Project אמריקה * ATLANTIC OCEAN & CARIBBEAN - ב-40 ארצות. בקובה - 6. * CANADA - ב-13 מדינות - ב-Ontario ON -שמונה עשרה, Quebec QC - תשעה * CENTRAL AMERICA - ב-8 מדינות, מקסיקו - 3 * SOUTH AMERICA - ב-13 מדינות, ארגנטינה - 105 !!! * UNITED STATES - ב- 55 מחוזות (מדינות) ,ניו יורק -137 למשל חללי מלחמת העולם השנייה בבתי קברות צבאיים World War II Cemeteries Ardennes, Neupre' Belgium 128 Brittany, St. James France 81 Cambridge England 81 Epinal France 116 Florence Italy 76 Henri-Chapelle France 139 Lorraine France 200 . Luxembourg 118 Manila Philippines 165 . Netherlands 179 Normandy France 148 nr. Carthage, Tunisia North Africa 56 Rhone, Draguignan France 24 Sicily-Rome, Nettuno Italy 24 Suresnes France 122 . Subtotal 1,633 Total 2,152 אסיה בתי הקברות חולקו לשלוש אזורים: * המזרח התיכון -8 אזורים כאשר בישראל - 122 רישומי קברות. * המזרח הרחוק ודרום-מזרח אסיה - 20 מדינות, כאשר סין רבתי -8 רישומי קברות. * מרכז אסיה ודרומה -15 מדינות, כאשר הודו - 75 רישומי קברות. COCHIN Synagogue 2000 http://www.bh.org.il/Communities/Archive/Cochin.asp 2000 "When a Cochin Jew died, a handful of earth from Anjuv was placed in the coffin along with earth from Jerusalem" (Source: TV Parasuram) from The British Association for Cemeteries in South Asia (website - July 2008). 2090 Jewish Cochin photos and photos and history and history. 2010 BOOKS: The Last Jews of Cochin, Jewish Identity in Hindu India; by Nathan Katz and Ellen S Goldberg; U. of South Carolina Press, 1993, 0872498476 and A History of the Jews of Cochin; J. B. Segal; 1993, Valentine Mitchell & Co. Ltd. London; 0853032521 2010 •Veli CSI Cemetery: This White Jews' Cemetery originally excluded Black Jews. The liberal Gandhain mood in 1930s, plus fact that their cemetery was full, allowed Black Jews to use the cemetery, but only in the area against the wall. This was later relaxed. Source: The British Association for Cemeteries in South Asia (website - July 2008) •A few yards away from Synagogue Chennamangalam on Jew Street is a small concrete pillar into which is inset the tombstone of Sara Bat-Israel, dated 5336 (1576). Source: The Jewish Travel Guide . London: Jewish Chronicle, 1992. Source: Bernard Kouchel •Cemetery photo. 2010 Last Updated on Friday, 19 February 2010 14:33 אירופה חסרה הרשימה ההאוקיאנוס הפסיפיסי חסרה הרשימה קטגוריה:בתי קברות ייהודיים